<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Michaels Toy by YourSlasherBoyfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657757">Michaels Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSlasherBoyfriend/pseuds/YourSlasherBoyfriend'>YourSlasherBoyfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halloween Movies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSlasherBoyfriend/pseuds/YourSlasherBoyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Original Male Character(s), Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Michaels Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gods you were going to die, you thought to yourself as you watched the looming figure of a tall masked man stalk towards you. You hid in the closet like a coward as you heard your friends blood curdling screams as his large kitchen knife pierced their innards. He found you as you were no longer able to keep your sobs silent. A voice in your head was shouting at you to run, to survive but your legs felt like jelly so you gave up. You were accepting that a masked murderer would be the last thing you saw alive. You screamed as the closet doors smashed open and he grabbed your body, throwing you onto the bed. You lay still, confused as to why you weren’t dead yet. Your lidded eyes glanced to the man and you experienced true fear as you realized who he was, Michael Myers. You watched as Michael tilted his head in curiosity, probably wondering why you haven’t tried fleeing. </p><p>  Michael’s knife cut into your clothes, throwing the remains on the floor and you whimpered as he crawled on top of you, seeming to like what he was seeing. You felt his cock twitch against your stomach as his hands wandered you, exploring your exposed flesh. You bit your lip to silence the moan as his hands snaked closer to your own cock. It twitched between his palms as you grew erect and you let out a strange noise as he rubbed your length between his rough palms. One hand snakes around your throat and he squeezed lightly as his other hand still pumped your erection. You choked out a strangled moan and blushed, embarrassed that you were enjoying this with the man who kills without hesitation. Why weren’t you dead right now? Was the real question. Moments later he forced an orgasam out of you and your toes curled as you came. His grip from your throat disappeared and you found yourself palming him through his coveralls. Your hands quickly unbutton and unzip his navy blue coveralls and you’re surprised when his huge cock is out, no underwear. There was no way that thing was going to fit in you. You thought to yourself. Michael was too fast for you to react as he slid up to slide his cock into your mouth. You gagged on his size and felt tears stinging your eyes. You heard what sounded like a moan escape through his mask. He fucked your throat relentlessly, not bothering to let you come up for air. Luckily for you he came rather quickly and you felt his warm cum slide down your throat. Michael pulled away, his cock covered in your saliva and he turned you on your stomach, a finger teasing at your hole. He forcibly shoved his fingers into your mouth and you sucked his calloused fingers, tasting dirt and iron from blood. He removed them and you felt his wet fingers probing you and then something thicker press against your puckering lips. You knew this would be painful without proper lube but this maniac already proved how unforgiving he is. You gripped the sheets as you felt his cock slipping in, inch by inch. You felt his warm body against yours, and you knew he was inside you fully. Your insides stretch to their limit as tears pour from your eyes again. </p><p>   “Ngh it hurts,” you whimper out and Michael shoves your face into the pillow as he slides his length out only to quickly shove himself back in. Your scream was muffled through the pillow as he fucked you roughly. You moaned as his hand found your cock and he was rubbing you off again, precum leaking from your tip. You felt yourself move and grind with him as the two of you so desperately sought your release. An animalistic growl escaped Michael’s throat as you felt him fill your ass with his seed. Your own release followed after his. You heard him stand up and waited till you no longer heard his boots on the floor to call the cops. </p><p>  You still lay in the bed, facedown when you hear the sirens on their way. You feel strong hands on you again and you try to struggle as Michael carries you away, somewhere far from here to be his human sex toy till he decided he was finished with you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>